1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a machine control gage system, and more particularly to a machine control gage system that performs a roundness measuring function of measuring roundness of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
A machine control gage system automatically measures the size of a workpiece, and it includes, for example, an automatic sizing device and an automatic inspecting device.
The automatic sizing device measures the size of a workpiece during machining to control a machining device in realtime in a production line, etc. For example, in a cylindrical grinding machine, when the size of the workpiece measured during the machining reaches respective preset sizes, the machine control gage system commands the grinding apparatus to change the grinding from rough grinding to fine grinding and from the fine grinding to spark-out grinding, and to move a wheel spindle stock backward.
When the roundness of the workpiece machined by the machining device with the conventional machine control gage system is measured, the workpiece must be unloaded from the machining device on completion of the machining and transferred to a roundness measuring machine that measures the roundness of the workpiece.
However, a lot of time is needed in order to measure the roundness of the workpiece with the roundness measuring machine. For this reason, the roundness of all the workpieces machined in the production line or the like can not be measured.
On the other hand, the automatic inspecting device measures the size of the workpiece after a machining device machines the workpiece in the production line or the like and determines whether the workpiece is defective or not in accordance with the measurement data or feeds-back the measurement data to the machining device to correct the machining conditions. For example, the automatic inspecting device measures the size of the workpiece machined with a lathe and determines whether the workpiece is defective or not by comparing the measured size and the tolerance. The automatic inspecting device removes the defective workpieces and feeds-back the measurement data to the lathe to correct the position of the edge of the tool and the position of the workpiece.
When the roundness of the workpiece machined by the machining device such as the lathe with the conventional machine control gage system is measured, the workpiece must be unloaded from the machining device on completion of the machining and transferred to a roundness measuring machine that measures the roundness of the workpiece.
However, it takes a long time to measure the roundness of the workpiece with the roundness measuring machine. For this reason, the roundness of all the workpieces machined in the production line or the like can not be measured.
The present invention has been developed in view of the above-described circumstances, and has as its object the provision of a machine control gage system that is capable of measuring roundness of a workpiece.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention is directed to a machine control gage system which measures a size of a workpiece while a machining device machines the workpiece and commands the machining device to stop machining when the measured size of the workpiece reaches a preset size, the machine control gage system comprising: a radius data measuring device which measures radius data corresponding to rotational angles of the workpiece; a storing device which stores the radius data measured by the radius data measuring device; and a roundness calculating device which analyzes roundness of the workpiece in accordance with the radius data stored in the storing device to calculate the roundness of the workpiece, wherein the machine control gage system performs a roundness measuring function.
According to the present invention, the machine control gage system such as an automatic sizing device, used in the process line, performs a roundness measuring function of measuring roundness of the workpiece. Therefore, the roundness can be measured in the process line without detaching the workpiece from the machining device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention is directed to a machine control gage system which measures a size of a workpiece rotated by a rotating-driving device after a machining device machines the workpiece and performs one of determination whether the workpiece is defective or not in accordance with measurement data and feed-back of the measurement data to the machining device, the machine control gage system comprising: a radius data measuring device which measures radius data corresponding to rotational angles of the workpiece; a storing device which stores the radius data measured by the radius data measuring device; and a roundness calculating device which analyzes roundness of the workpiece in accordance with the radius data stored in the storing device to calculate the roundness of the workpiece, wherein the machine control gage system performs a roundness measuring function.
According to the present invention, the machine control gage system for measuring the size of the workpiece that has been machined with the machining device performs a roundness measuring function of measuring the roundness of the workpiece. Accordingly, there is no necessity to measure the roundness of the workpiece with a special roundness measuring machine. Therefore, the roundness of all the workpieces machined in the production line or the like can be measured.